Talk:The Engagement/@comment-72.171.24.184-20150824015802
I have an Idea to! Sorry if you don't like it. So Sophia stands in front of you and Chris. She says "Chris how could you I thought you loved me if I can't have Chris no one can! Sophia whispers something to Chris then the lights go out and she's gone. Chris is really scared that the Mc might get hurt so you spend the weekend with him. Saturday night you and Chris go to the bar Chris decides he wants to walk back and talk. He had to go to the bathroom so he goes in this cafe to use the restroom. Your standing outside no one is around and the Mc is texting Addision. When Sophia appears. "Funny seeing you hear" said Sophia. "Go away or else I'll call the police," said the Mc. "Oh honey believe me you won't have enough time to live to call the police," says Sophia. "What?" Says the Mc confused. All of a sudden Sophia pulls out a gun and she pulls the trigger and the Mc gets shot. Someone in the cafe saw what happened and screamed "Call the police!" Everyone looks to see the Mc on the ground. Chris rushes out to see what happened he looks and sees the Mc's body on the ground. He rushes next to her\him. Your Mc is barely breathing. Chris holds the Mc putting his hand in her/his gun shot wound "Chris I will always love you no matter were I am," whispers the Mc. Everyone begins to tear up the Mc passes out Chris is in tears. The Mc wakes up in a hospital bed it's blurry there eyes phocused and they make out Chris kneeling down next to them holding the Mc's hand. "Hello beautiful," whispers Chris. Addison,Lisa and Ethan are in the room. The Mc later finds out that the bullet missed the heart by one inch. The Mc stays in the hospital for a couple of days. And then gets taken back to Chris's mansion. That night Chris,Lisa,Ethan,Addie and Mc go bar hopping and at one bar Sophia comes Chris quickly gets in front of the Mc. "So your little toy survived maybe I should hurt the person who broke my heart," said Sophia. "STOP SOPHIA!" Shouts the Mc. "Your just making yourself look like tramp who can not move on," says the Mc. "Careful (name of Mc)," says Chris. "Sophia it's time to move on I know Chris will always love you in a way but if you keep your head in the past you'll miss the chances you'll get in the future, rate now you could be married to an amazing guy but you kept your head in the pass and Chris didn't look at him now he's engage he moved on maybe you should," says Mc. Sophia looks at the Mc smiles then walks to the door she stops and looks at Chris and Mc. A tear runs down her cheek but she still had a smile on her face. Sophia disappeared into the night. "What the hell (name of Mc)!" Says Lisa. "That could've been our chance to get her!" Says lisa. "Well sometimes revenge isn't always the answer," says Mc. Chris smiles at your Mc. The end!